black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Virtue
Virtue is the fourth class in Black Magic II. GIfted with mastery of the four elements through the use of a magical orb named Elspirit, Virtue devotes his playstyle to subjecting the opponent to a plethora of spells that will keep them away. Although he is is quite fragile, Virtue yields the largest arsenal of Specials in the game, and should he know how to use them, you might find yourself in combat more akin to a boss battle than a mere duel. For how to play or counter Virtue, see Virtue Guide. Passive Virtue sacrifices his autocombos for an Element Wheel, which allows him to choose from four different Elements. Virtue's SP2-SP5 take on different attributes based on which of the four Elements is currently active. These four Specials each have two elemental variations. However, when Virtue uses one of these Specials, or his inflicted with hitstun, the Element is reset and must be reselected. Universal Skills Guardbreak 150 damage, A Scaling, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue summons a small sphere of air in front of him and performs a reverse side kick, pitching it towards the enemy as a projectile. Does not have Super Armor. '''Launcher 0 damage, 9 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - 'Virtue instantly summons a small gust of wind at the opponent's feet, shooting them directly upwards into the air. '''This cannot be blocked. ' Autocombos '''Light Autocombo (L.AC) indefinite inputs, selects Element from Element Wheel 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 1 input, activates currently selected Element Specials SP1 (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue rejuvenates his mana, reducing cooldowns for all Specials (excluding SP1) by 5 seconds, and gaining 1 bar of Heat for 4 seconds. Can be used even with no Element selected. The meter that appears to the left of your character is the timer for how long you are granted the 1 bar of Heat. When it empties, you will lose the bar of Heat and return back to normal. ''(For simplicity's sake, SP2 - SP5 will be organized by the four Elements in a clockwise manner, starting with Water and ending with Fire.)'' '''Water 'SP2' 150 damage, 4 second cooldown '' '''(Ground/Air) - '''Virtue aloofly performs a chip kick with his right leg, sending a vertical blade of water as a projectile that applies hitstun. Can hit airborne opponents. If done in the '''air, aim your projectile 45 degrees downwards. 'SP3' ''70 damage, 8 second cooldown '' (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue crosses his arms in a guarding position as a bubble of water swells up around him for 1.5 seconds. If hit by any attack (excluding '''grabs), Virtue will burst the bubble, inflicting hitstun on everyone around him and healing for 22% of his total Health (175 HP). '''Has moderate endlag after the '''Warning disappears over Virtue's head. 'Wind' 'SP2' '''''170 damage, 5 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Virtue spins around and quickly dispatches a horizontal blade of wind with a swipe of his hand. Upon hit, this projectile will not inflict hitstun, but will instead knock the opponent upwards into the air. If done in the '''air, aim your projectile in a 30 degree angle downwards. 'SP4' 150 damage, 8 second cooldown '' '(Ground/Air) - '''Virtue charges forwards, before unleashing a right hook coated with a concentrated gale. Virtue will gain Super Armor for the duration. Inflicts a high amount of reeling, and blinds the enemy for 2.5 seconds. 'Earth 'SP3' ''146 damage, 8 second cooldown '' (Ground) - 'Virtue winds up and crashes his fist into the ground, creating a small crater. Then, Virtue carves his fist further into the ground, unleashing a tremor that inflicts knockdown in an obtuse area of effect around him. ''(The initial punch is a melee attack, while the large tremor that succeeds it is a magic AOE.) '''SP5 ''350 damage, B Scaling, 15 second cooldown '' (Ground) - 'Virtue crushes the ground in front of him with a spinning axe kick, unleashing a narrow tremor that attacks in a forward lane. This will only stop upon reaching its maximum range. Upon hit, deal massive damage and inflict high hitstun on the opponent. If the opponent is blocking, instantly shatter their shield. 'Fire 'SP4' ''70 damage, 8 second cooldown '' (Ground/Air) - '''With three snaps, Virtue conjures three explosive bursts of fire that combust a short distance from him. Upon hit, apply the '''Burn effect debuff, the opponent taking '''80 d'amage over time''' for 3 seconds. This debuff is not affected by damage scaling. If done in the air, snap twice instead, and aim your attack 30 degrees downwards. 'SP5' ''130 damage, 15 second cooldown '' (Ground/Air) - '''With a wave of his hand, Virtue ignites an area of the ground into a fiery field that lasts for 3 seconds before extinguishing itself. This inflicts hitstun if the opponent is caught in the center of it when ignited. The higher you are in the '''air, the farther out Virtue will ignite the ground. 'SP6' ''0 damage, 15 second cooldown '' (Ground/Air) - 'Virtue deploys Elspirit forwards and teleports to it. If Elspirit hits an enemy during its deployment, Virtue and the opponent will switch places, and will inflict medium stuntime on the opponent. Can be used even with no Element selected. If '''Mod1 '''is held, deploy Elspirit behind you instead, and continue the rest of the Special normally. EX Specials 'SP7 315 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat ' '(Ground) - '''Virtue slowly winds up, switching to the Fire Element at the last second to deliver an explosive punch into the opponent's gut. Virtue will gain iFrames for the duration. Upon hit, reel back once more and devastate the opponent with an infernal left hook to the jaw. As the opponent is sent flying, Virtue switches to the Earth Element and buries the enemy in an airborne tomb of soil before it climactically explodes. '''You will switch to the Earth Element when this EX Special ends. 'SP8' ''385 damage, 24 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat '' (Ground) - '''Virtue combines his Water and Wind runes in front of him, and switches to the Wind Element. Then, Virtue channels a large, concentrated beam of pressurized wind and water to obliterate the opponent. Virtue will gain iFrames for the duration of the attack until he dispels his runes. Utilizes a soft '''magnet to draw opponents in from the edges of the beam. You will switch to the Water Element when this EX Special ends. References Category:Classes Category:Construction Category:Purity Category:Zoner